Denmark loses a Tooth
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: When Denmark takes a tumble out in the woods, Norway tells him about how he's about to be rich for his stupidity. Or that's how Denmark translates it... No pairings


**OK, this is just utter randomness I came up with after rereading my story Iceland Loses a Tooth. This time it's little Denmark!**

Denmark ran across the forest dirt barefoot making grunting noises like a wild animal. He jumped on a rock and grabbed a tree branch to swing on while his feet dangled. Norway came down the hill slowly after Denmark with his arms crossed over his chest, "Must you do that, Danmark?"

Denmark looked over to his best friend and lifted himself from the torso to speak easier, "Yes! It's fun! C'mon, swing with me, Norge!" he swung his feet to a nearby branch and tried to keep a hold of the bark with his toes.

"I don't wanna. And you're gonna get hurt doing that." Norway looked up at the idiot and rolled his eyes. Denmark was obviously trying to show off. Jerk.

"Aw, you don't want me hurt cause you care 'bout me! Fine, I'll get down." Denmark swung his feet back down and jumped, stumbling as he fell and he landed...on his face, "I'm ok!"

"You're pathetic, Denmark. You sure you's ok?" Norway walked over and looked down at the form who's butt was stuck up in the air and chin was resting on a twig to easily blow at the bug trying to crawl up his nose.

Denmark stood and licked the inside of his mouth, "I think my toof fell out…" he felt in his mouth at the new hole. He pulled his fingers away and saw the blood on his hand. "I'm bleeding! I'mma die! Nor, help me!" Denmark stumbled over closer to his friend and shoved his fingers at Norway's face for him to see.

"Gross! Idiot, you're not gon' die. You just lost a tooth. I've lost two." Norway opened his mouth and gestured to where a tooth was growing on the bottom and gap was where his left eye-tooth should've been.

"So, I won't die?" Norway shook his head.

"You're fine. Don't worry, Danny."

Denmark sighed in relief and began looking for his missing tooth. He pulled the yellow- colored tooth up and held it in his hand. "What do I do with it?" he asked.

"Well, acc-or-ding to the fairies, there's a spe-ci-al one that comes at night and takes your tooth from under your piwow and gives you money. She awso loosens anot'er to get it started on coming out." Norway explained, pausing to sound out difficult words. "I did that and a coin for both tooths."

"Really? Can I see?" Denmark's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, two coins for loosing teeth! Easy money!

"No." came Norway's simple reply. Denmark whined. "The answer is 'no' no matter what you do."

"You're mean, Norge." Denmark slouched over to pout more effectively.

"No I'm not." The younger replied calmly. "Why don't we go play on the rocks?" he asked to get the Dane's mind on something rather than his finances. Denmark instantly forgot about the coin and shoved his tooth in his pocket and grabbed Norway's hand to drag him to the creek rocks.

* * *

Denmark woke up that next morning and threw his pillow to the end of the bed to retrieve his coin. His face lit up and he picked up the silver piece. "Nor! Sweden! Look what I got!" he yelped at the sleeping others.

"Wh't is it, D'nmark?" Sweden asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I got money! That means I'm richer than you!" Denmark stuck his tongue out at the Swede.

"Calm down, Danny. It's just a coin." Norway nearly pleaded not even bothering to sit up and look over.

"But it's mine!" Denmark replied giddily.

"Y's. Now go t' sl'p, it's too early." Sweden crawled back down in his covers after throwing a shoe at the idiot Dane. Denmark dodged the object and plopped back down against his pillow with huge grin plastered on his face. He was way too happy to go to sleep, silly Sweden.

**I'm so sorry about Sweden, I can't get his mumbling down at all! I sat here for literally 20 minutes trying to get that just right and I still hate how it came out.**

**If you haven't read the Iceland version of this, you should! I like it better than this one to be honest. *sadface at my failure* If you like these then you can request one! I'll take requests for which chibi should lose a tooth next! Review and Favorite if you enjoyed this! It would brighten up this stupid rainy day!**


End file.
